Silver's First Trip to the Mall
by louisacar
Summary: Title sucks, I know. Silver goes with Louisa to the mall on a dare by Sonic and Shadow. Look at what happens when his unknowing of human culture and protocol comes into the equation!


Silver's First Trip to the Mall

By: YugiLou

I got this in my head when I got a culture shock. I was at the mall with my parents and I saw some thongs. I picked one up rather disgustedly and said "Who the heck would wear _this_?" Now, picture Silver, who's got no experience with humans except with Louisa, and that was only private life. He's got no idea how to act. But he's learning. J

I own Louisa, but that's it!

Whistling a merry tune, Louisa walked through the sections of Macy's, looking at many potential shirts and skirts that would she would possibly buy in the mall.

Silver, on the other hand, wasn't nearly having as much of a good time as Louisa, and was sulking. He was pushed into going with Louisa to the mall by Sonic and Shadow daring him do it, with being treated as a king for a day in return. They, using the knowledge of Silver's unknowing of human culture and politeness to their advantage, agreed to follow discreetly should anything go really wrong (Silver was literally shaking out of his boots when he agreed to the dare, for he had no idea how to act in human society, nor how it worked.).

Poor Silver had found the mall particularly boring, and Louisa had yet to notice it. The only thing he found interesting was a picture of Sonic with other characters he did not recognize (Super Smash Brothers Brawl ad) on a poster in a video game store. He wondered why he, along with Sonic and Shadow, were so famous in the human world. Sonic told him he saw himself in a dozen or more places when he traveled around the world (Given his speed, it only took a about a day) once, but Silver assumed he was exaggerating.

Hidden in a few sections away, Sonic and Shadow were gathering all their willpower to keep their laughter down. The sight of Silver walking around the women's section was very amusing. This was the true reason they wanted to follow. They wanted to see Silver really mess up and take a picture for awesome blackmail material.

Meanwhile, Silver was wandering around aimlessly, taking turns at absolute random.

Soon enough, something caught his eye.

Curious, he walked over to the table where a few dozen of these in all shapes, colors, and sizes were folded and laid neatly. He picked one up. He saw Blaze in one of these before, and she made him swore not tell anyone about it afterwards. It was similar to the shorts that Louisa wore to bed and in the summer, but these were made of thinner fabric and was cut a lot skimpier. It was pink with a black trim.

Needless to say, it looked a little strange and scary, but he shrugged off the fear.

"Hey, Louisa," he called. "What is this?"

The young girl promptly turned. Her face went beet-red and she bit her lip. Silver heard her cursing quietly under her breath.

Shadow and Sonic slapped their hands over their mouths to desperately attempt to stifle giggles that threatened to erupt from their throats. They thought it was hysterical Silver had no idea he was holding ladies' panties.

Louisa, though, was so embarrassed, it wasn't even funny. "Louisa, is everything okay?" Silver asked her. "Yes, yes everything's fi-put those down." She hurried over and snatched the panties away, folded them quickly and expertly, put them back, and dragged Silver out of the store, cheeks still burning. Silver, though, had no idea what he did wrong.

Sonic and Shadow flew to the parking lot, and, once outside, burst out laughing, crying their eyes out. Sonic had snapped a picture when no one was looking.

Prologue: Silver won the dare and got treated like a king the next day, Sonic and Shadow snickering over the course of the week with the picture of Silver holding panties engraved in their heads. Silver did eventually find out he was wearing womens' underwear and deeply despised Macy's ever since. Sonic and Shadow showed Silver the picture, and he gleefully ran off and showed Louisa, who got so angry at the two of them that she made them treat her like a queen for a day (Silver didn't have to do anything because she said he already treated her like a queen anyway, and he had no idea about the panties.), which was very enduring.

Well, folks, there you have it! A beautiful one-shot and possibly the start of a miniseries of Silver (or maybe all of them) going to the mall and doing embarrassing things! Give some ideas of who should do what and in what store! Thanks!


End file.
